This invention relates to an electric mixer and particularly relates to a hand-held electric mixer for processing a variety of food items.
At least two general types of electric food-processing mixers are available in today's marketplace. A first type is a stand-alone electric mixer, which is frequently referred to as a stand mixer, and which includes a bowl, mixing beaters and a driving mechanism supported on a single structure. A second type is a hand-held electric mixer, frequently referred to as a hand mixer, which includes a mobile housing for supporting mixing beaters, a drive mechanism and a handle.
The stand mixer is typically situated on a table or a counter top and, for the most part, may be operated in situ during a mixing and beating mode without being supported by the user. The hand mixer, on the other hand, is typically held by the user who provides the support therefor, during at least a mixing and beating mode, and also provides the movement and motion for an efficient mixing and beating operation.
With a stand mixer, the user can concentrate on such matters as speed control, mixing action and beater ejection without concern for support and manipulation of the mixer which is, in effect, self supporting. With the hand mixer, the user must concentrate on supporting and manipulating the mixer while attending to adjusting the speed of the beaters, and the eventual ejection of the beaters.
Thus, in the use of the hand mixer, there is a need for a convenient and efficient manner of adjusting the speed of the beaters during a mixing and beating operation, and for easily ejecting the beaters following the mixing and beating operation, while maintaining full support of the mixer.